Roses
by CookieCutterPerfect
Summary: There hasn't been a reported casualty of a Death Eater in over a month, no matter what spell is used they just keep coming. what kind of magic is this, and more importantly how do we stop it? DM&HG rated M for the extremely perverted things i put on paper
1. Raids Raids and more Raids

Disclaimer: Dont own anything.... also i rearranged books and revived people from the dead...... ooops artistic license ;)

Chapter 1

.......In the shower that night Hermione scrubbed her skin like Lady Macbeth. The blood leaving her pores only now released her skin from its reddish tint. She remembered how on 'take your daughter to work day' years ago her Dad had a patient with an impacted molar and disintegrating crown. There were these clamps in his mouth and her father made her hold them. Only for a moment but the damage was done, she must have pressed to hard or something but in a second her face (which was looking into the patient's mouth) was covered in blood. The iron-bitter tasting goo reflexed more than just gagging......

She shivered... the water is freezing.... She could see her breath.... Not that being covered in blood is a pleasant memory but this new feeling was strange..... Almost dread or

"Oh no" she just managed to whisper as the deep black bottomless pit of a mouth hovered over her to administrate the dementors kiss.

Her thoughts racing; she scanned the bathroom for her wand...... nothing..... she looked up at her end, defeated. She smiled at the death approaching and pulled the dementor into a kiss of her own......

Ron woke up with a start, sweating. He looked at the wall where the brunette slept next door. He would check on her, he must. Almost flying out of bed he only slowed his steps as he reached her door. His hand on the handle his inner voice finally awoke from its slumber. "She's finally asleep, you know how hard it is for her to sleep now-a-days and you're going to wake her up because of a nightmare that YOU had? Go back to your room and get back to sleep, of course she's alright you ninny" He slowly opened the door anyway.

Her carpeted floor made his clumsy movements almost smooth. Her tangled web that she called hair was at the foot of her bed while her pretty little feet were sharing the pillows with Crookshanks, who of course woke up from his sleep to look at Ron puzzled.

"Just checking" and instantly redded with the knowledge he was appeasing a cat. He turned to leave when Hermione started to stir softly. He knew he should have left then but as she slowly tussled the sheet slowly uncovered more and more of her milky skin. When just a bit of the mound that was her chest began to show Crookshanks had had enough and started hissing loudly. Hermione's head shot up and suddenly a very frightened Ron was laying under her topless form with her wand to his thought. "Who are you?" she asked as alert as if she was up for hours not seconds.

"Uh... Sorry mate... went to bathroom must have stumbled into the wrong room" He tried to sound as innocent as possible

"RON!!!" Hermione roared, suddenly jumping off of him very aware that her shirt was missing. " GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU DEVIANT, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS, CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW I FEEL NOW, I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU, I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW YOU SICKO, I AM SO P".... he shut the door, well aware of her continuing rant and ran to his room.

"ISSED OFF, DAMNIT RON YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR PRIVACY"..... She stopped yelling at the closed door. "Did he take my shirt off?" Crookshanks yawned then rolled over and was asleep in seconds on her shirt that she took off in the middle of the night.

Her head reeling she gave up trying to make sense of what just happened and decided to accepted his excuse even though she knew it was B.S.

At 4:30 in the morning the Raid alarm belted and Hermione robed and armed herself automatically. Her eyes still full of sleep she stepped out into the hall where almost everyone was already assembled. The all apparated with a loud POP and were in Diagon Ally in a flash.

An hour and a half later only there were only 5 or 6 members of the Order of the Pheniox who still had the energy to fight; it was time for a retreat.

"Craig? CRAIG NO, how could this happen?" Mr. Perloni's new widow Anna screamed between sobs.

Hermione counted to herself. 3 dead 17 injured and 1 missing... Harry!

Without a word she apparated back to the spot she had seen Harry last. "HARRY?.... HARRY???" she yelled out

"Harry's back at the house" a red-haired voice said "He drank Polyjuice before we..... Why are there no bodies?"

Hermione scanned the "battlefield." It was true. Not one body. Of course the Order takes the dead along with them for a proper burial but death eaters leave their dead to rot. "I guess their going to start burying their dead."

"Or there are no dead to bury" Ron chimed in "lets get out of here"

"Strange" Hermione thought as they apparated away.


	2. The Chronus Charm

Disclaimer: Dont own anything.... also i rearranged books and revived people from the dead...... ooops artistic license ;)

Chapter 2

Despite never having children of his own, Voldemort really took a shine to the young master Malfoy. Something about that young man reminded Voldemort of himself at his age.

"Come Draco, report you findings" he hissed. When the blond teenager raised his eyes to meet those of his master, there was no fear. Voldemort has done everything and anything he could make it hard for Draco. In proving his loyalty the young man had to endure such tortures that would make the crusiatus sound like a slap on the wrist. Voldemort liked those nights the best………….

"Master?" Draco asked to the obvious reminiscing dark lord.

"report"

"It is still not perfected. During the last test we lost 3 Death Eaters and after only 2 hours. The bodies are being examined now to find the malfunction"

"I take it they did not perish in battle"

"No sire, after the Traitors and Mudbloods retreated they were fine for about fifteen minutes, then they……. Just fell over…. As if hit by a spell from behind"

"i want a full report when the examination is completed"

"Of course Sire" Draco bowed deeply before he exited the dark lords chambers.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Behind the frantic chatter that was a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix three friends sat in the corner discussing something everyone else would dare not say.

"What are steroids?"

"they are performance enhancing drugs that some Muggles take to be stronger or better at something physical Ron, and thats the only explanation i have for what happened today."

"what happened today was not a fluke" a familiar voice said "It was not being outnumbered. It was not stronger curses. I do not know what has been done, but the death eaters we fought today were near invincible." Dumbledore stepped out the shadows and walked to the head of the table which had remarkably quieted when he uttered his first syllable. "A few announcements before we begin, Today we have lost 3 valiant members of our Order and I believe a moment of silence would be appropriate for them and their families.......................................................... There is a strange force driving the Death Eater recently. They seem to be able to absorb any spell like a battery. I do not know of this kind of magic but it must be very old. For the time being I suggest only leaving the house for meetings and absolute necessities, we are still unsure of their abilities and I'd rather not find out the hard way……….. That is all……… Ms. Granger and Mr. Longbottom please stay behind for a moment……… I need you and Ms. Granger here to research the Chronus charm. I was not totally honest when I said I have never seen this type of magic, When I was young I spent a summer with my cousin in Brazil, he lived in a tribe where the warriors were never killed. I cannot say whether there is a connection but we cannot afford anymore time for wondering; you need to figure this out and you need to do it now." With that he was gone.

For a long minute Hermione and Neville stared at each other trying to digest what they just heard. Without a word they walked slowly to the library. They each shrank into their respective chairs and began to read the first page of over a thousand books they would have to read and hopefully find something in regards to invincible Brazilian warriors and the Chronus charm.

Hours had past, may be even days. The two read on silently absorbing all they could and searching for a related word or passage. Neville finally broke the silence "Here's something" his voice raspy because of non use "'The Powek 'POW-Eek' tribe of Pau Pau New Guinea were said to have the extraordinary gift of 'spell absorption' they would use their opponents own spells as energy to fuel their magic. Then when the 'battery' is full they would unleash a string of yellowish tinted spells that can severely hurt or even kill their opponents even without a wand'……. That's got to be it."

"What book is that?"

"Folklore from around the world"

"Did you see any yellowish tinted spells?"

"No I didn't"

"So that's out"

"Have you found anything on the Chronus Charm?"

"I looked in every spell book in this whole library, even in the dark magic section and found nothing; I'm starting to think the charm is from before spells started being written down"

"How did Dumbledore know about then?"

"I don't know…. But I'm going to find out"


End file.
